2017 08 23 Game Notes
Back to previous session - August 9, 2017 August 23, 2017 Game Notes Aiding the Crew and Passengers Immediately after the mana explosion and the airship’s graceless drop into the riverbed below, Maggey staggered, out of her cabin to check on the crew and the elven nobles. Captain Väinö was badly hurt, and the two pilots, Venla and Niilo, were barely conscious. Engineer Eevi and steward Elsa are unconscious with blood starting to leak from their ears and noses. There were no sounds coming from the three nobles' cabins. Maggey cast powerful mass healing spell that brought the crew and one of the nobles all back to consciousness and much better health. Darius came sprinting below decks to aid, rushing to the noble’s cabins and found that they were unconscious and badly hurt. Working together, Maggey and Darius were able to bring all of the crew and passengers back to consciousness and health. The nobles - Ismo Laitela and Camilla Mustavaara from house Merisuihku, and Janne Haukkala from house Lehtimija - are extremely grateful for the swift assistance, and promise to persuade their houses to do what they can for the humans and their allies in the future. A Familiar Enemy Paul and Domingo looked over the body of the hobgoblin knight and Paul recognized the symbols on the knight’s armor as belonging to the Zyklon Protektorat. The ZP is a large, powerful hobgoblin empire on Hauner, and Paul and the other humans have tangled with some of their warriors before. Swearing a bit under his breath, Paul beheads the knight, cuts off the warrior’s hands, and stuffs the gristly remnants in a bag with an intent to return them. Security Precautions Meanwhile, Dave and the crew of the Yritys checked through the ship’s damaged magical systems, and realized that the vessel will need major repairs before it can get airborne again. They carefully removed the dragon stones from their ensorcelled housing, and then set up a few magical traps in case someone tries to steal the ship. Dave mixed up a set of expensive, powerful reagents and traced the complex pattern of a powerful Symbol spell on the inside of the airship, then stepped topside with a satisfied grin. The group decided to send Mirjah to the Grand Academy of Rauni along with the crew and nobles, by means of Lazer’s teleportation boots so that the ranger and the crew can tell the Arcanum what’s going on. Before they go, Paul recommends that Jumala's town watch or whatever scouts they have challenge anyone who comes into Jumala looking like the humans and their allies to make sure it’s really them and not hobgoblin or demon spies. He also describes the route that he, Maggey, Darius, Dave and Domingo will take around the western edge of Lake Rautavesi and asks the elves to send some cavalry meet them. The Road to Jumala With the airship secured and the passengers and crew safe, the rest of the party rode south on their fey horses (previously stored in Dave’s hat in shrunken form). They avoided their previous waypoint of Lehtivihreä, so as to avoid bringing battle to the small vacation town. The village was intended to be the last stopping point on the airship route between Jokipalo and Jumala. They camped about 20 miles from the airship, and were able to lay low in the forest as demons flew overhead, searching for them. The next day, they were sighted by a pair of extremely weird flying beasts called Perytons, who attacked the group. Paul casually blew them up with a booming thunderclap, and the group continued on their way. Deciding to press on rather than camp, they arrived in Jumala an hour before dawn. Who Goes There When they arrived on the western road to Jumala, the group was met by a patrol of Queenswatch soldiers in full battle armor and accompanied by a mage. The captain of the soldiers challenged the group with a few questions, and the mage cast a series of divinations to make sure they were really who they said they were. After confirming the group’s identities, the captain explained that just the day prior, they discovered a demon and some hobgoblins posing as Maggey, Dave, Paul, Darius and Mirjah. The demon was banished, and all but one of the hobgoblins was killed. The captured hobgoblin, who claims to be petty officer Reinhard Hartbrod of the Zyklon Protektorat, is being held in the dungeon of the Hall of Blades. Somewhat uncomfortably, the watch captain also explains that the entire previous day has been spent searching Jumala for any other hidden invaders, and so far none have been discovered. He cites this exhaustive search as the reason why no cavalry was sent to help the group get back to Jumala. On to the next session - August 30, 2017 Category:Campaign Notes